cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Penguin smash super cup(part 1)
Part one of Penguin smash super cup has parts from pokemon in it. (Rookie is walking down the street then sees a sign that says Penguin smash super cup!Prize is a trophy with your name on it and a free battle with the host of this event and super battler, Okia!) Rookie:Wow!I'll let the others know!(Rookie runs to the epf) Rookie: GUYS ARE YOU IN THE PENGUIN SMASH SUPER CUP? Mr Cow2:DUH yes!Im gonna cream you rookie! Gary:Hmmm sounds nice... IM IN! Cadence:Dont forgot me!Dj K-dance is ready! Aunt arctic:This sounds like a way to show my kartie skill!Sure! (The camera then shows Rookie,Mr Cow2,Gary,Cadence and Aunt arctic by the Staduim,The place holding the event) Host:Ladys and Gentlemen! This computer will deside the match ups and they are... (The computer makes the match ups and shows the results.) Host:Larry and Max! Cadence and Sensta!Ph and Josh! Lily8763and Gary! Gary:wait... WHAT!?!? Lily8763:Let our battle be great! Host:Aunt arctic and Mr Cow2!Bob and Jack!Sensei and Ladybug girl!And lastly Rookie and Emily!Let the battles begin! (The camera shows Max beating Larry) Max:As easy as belived it would be. (Now the camera shows Cadence and Sensta) Cadence: I hope you know what you are in for. Sensta: I do,Now Lilys of posion(throws Lilys of posion)Go! Cadence: Just what i thought.(dodges through a spin) Now(puts headphones on)BURST THE MUSIC LOUD! (Loud music streams through,Even the watchers have to cover their ears) Sensta:MY EARS BUT STILL.GO MY NINJA PUFFLES! (a blue puffle and a red puffle with ninja masks on appear.) Sensta:GO WATER USE YOUR WATER TO BREAK THE CORDS! FIRE GET READY FOR ATTACK! ("water" runs up and throws a bucket of water.The dj board gets zappy and cadence runs before it blows up but finds herself surrounded) Cadence:WOAH! Sensta:NOW ATTACK! ("water" and "fire" jump on cadence) Cadence:I have a idea. (Cadence grabs a Lily of posion) Cadence:NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR GET POSIONED! Sensta:! ...um (clock beeps) Host:The time is up and the one with the most points is...CADENCE CONGRATS.SENSTA YOU WERE CLOSE! Cadence:Good fight. Sensta:Yes (shakes hand with Cadence) (The camera shows Ph beating Josh) Josh:I fought hard right Ph? Ph:Yes you did. (The camera now shows Lily8763 and Gary) Lily8763:Get ready.(Shoots lasers out of his plasma laser) Gary:GAH!(jumps over but one hits his leg)Ow... Lily8763: ! ARE YOU OK? Gary:Im ok but i think i had enough already...I quit! (crowd gasps) Host:WHAT!? WELL FOCKS IT SEAMS LILY8763 HAS WON BECAUSE GARY QUIT! Mr Cow2:GARY!WHATS WORNG WITH YOU? Gary:nonthing. Mr Cow2:only a jerk would have quited. Gary:I think i may go to a doctor now...Im sorry Rookie:Hey Mr Cow2!You match with Aunt Arctic is about to start! Mr Cow2:Really?well lets go.(wisles as he takes a potion out of Gary's pocket.) (Camera on Mr Cow2 and Aunt Arctic) Mr Cow2:I'm not quitting this (Mr Cow2 squints his eyes and smirks as he pours a potion on himself) Aunt Arctic:Um host.Is that cheating? Host:Na! Aunt Arctic:WHAT THE Andy(director):Aunt Arctic!Dont forget this is rated G Aunt Arctic:(sighs)Fine.. ! wait whats that Mr Cow2:WOW...really weird but cool Host:wow!That potion turned Mr Cow2 into a land shark! Gary(now with a wheelchair):HOST! HE STOLE MY POTION! that was mine! Mr Cow2:OH YEAH?(eats Gary) Aunt Arctic:Oh my. Mr Cow2:ILL EAT YOU TOO!(eats Aunt arctic) Host:...um mr cow2 wins? Mr Cow2:Why thank you.(Spits out Aunt Arctic and Gary)! woah!(turns back into a penguin) Gary:I was gonna use that. i made it so it would turn me back when i win. Mr Cow2:Now you tell me... (The camera Shows Bob beating Jack) Jack:He is too strong! (the camera then shows Sensei beating Ladybug girl due to time was up.) Sensei:Good job grasshopper Ladybug girl:Im a ladybug but thanks. (The camera now shows rookie and emily) Host:The last part of the first round.Rookie then fool and Emily a smarty pants! Rookie:DID YOU JUST INSULT BOTH OF US? Host:...no? Emily:enough chit chat.(Smacks rookie)battle time. Rookie:ITS ON(slaps Emily) Mr Cow2:Oh this will be good... Gary:Are you joking? Mr Cow2:Yes. Host:im gonna take a nap(sleeps) Rookie:(Punchs emily)I win! Emily:Sure im only in this cause my sister begged me too.Im out of here. Cadence:BURST IT LOUD(burst music loud) Host:! Who what?Well it looks like Rookie won. Rookie:YAY! Host:ITS NOW ROUND TWO! (a sign comes up that saids.See The next part next week! Category:Season 2